The Fight for Ivan's Survival
by AnyaZeAwesomeGlaceon
Summary: Ivan was just a regular boy with two (weird) sisters, school, and some friends. So why does he feel depressed every once in a while? Why does Ivan gets the feeling like something is not right in the back of his head? Most importantly, what does these forgotten dreams means?
1. 1 - Troublesome Friends

**No warnings for this chapter.**

**Hetalia does not belong to me, but I do own an Iggy plush and t-shirt.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Troublesome Friends_**

"Get out of my way!" A platinum blonde girl barked before shoving an innocent girl out of her way.

"Hey! Have you ever heard of moving around people?!" The girl yelled after the blonde.

"I'm so sorry about her behavior. Please forgive her." A soft voice apologized for the blonde.

"Ah, Irina. Honestly why can't your sister be as calm as you?" The girl asked the blonde's sister, a busty girl with warm blue eyes and darker platinum blonde hair than her sister.

Her comment went unheard with Irina rushing to catch up to her sister.

"Natalia! Have you found him?" Irina asked when she caught up to her younger sister.

"No, but we will find him, so no need to worry." Natalia gave a gentle smile at the thought of her older brother.

Irina smiled and simply tugged at her sisters arm, leading her outside towards a large tree were several boys were hanging out.

"How did you know Ivan was going to be here?!" Natalia asked in disbelief.  
Irina smiled then giggled, "A little birdie told me!"

"Birdie? Then that means Gilbert... but why would he tell you and not me?"

"Natalia, you were running around searching frantically for Ivan when Gilbert passed me, telling me that he was gonna hang out with Ivan."

"Gah! Never mind then." Natalia then burst into a sprint and wrapped her arms around the tallest boy's midsection, yelling, "Big brother!"

The tallest boy with pale platinum blond hair and violet eyes turned around and pat the girl on the head, "Hello Natalia. Hello to you to, Irina. What brings you two here?"

"I wanted to 'hang out' with big brother!" Natalia declared, her blue-violet eyes wide with innocence.

"Oh look, Ivan brought his two hot sisters along! What a treat!" An albino spoke up.

The tallest, Ivan, punched the albino on the head while a threating aura surrounded him. "Gilbert, don't go around saying such things about my sisters, da?"

"Owowow…" The albino, Gilbert, muttered, holding his head that was forming a bump.

"Holy shit, dude! I didn't think Natalia was capable of making such a look!" A boy with sunny blond hair and sparkling blue eyes loudly yelled.

A sandy blond boy with green eyes resembling emeralds jabbed the loud blond in the ribs, "Shut up Alfred. The whole bloody campus can hear you."

"Yeah, Alfred. Better do what your boyfriend says and shut the hell up." The albino taunted the sunny blond.

"Hey shut the fuck up, Gilbert! Nobody asked you for your opinion!"

"Alfred, mon ami, do be quiet. You are giving me a headache." A twinkling blue eyed, silky wavy blond boy complained. "But Natalia surely is beautiful. In her own creepy way."

"Ah, Francis, ever the flirt. I'm sure you'll be willing to fuck her if given the chance." Gilbert laughed, "That is if Ivan doesn't kill you first."

"I think Natalia looks innocent and pretty with that look," A boy with bright green eyes and wavy brown hair complemented. This earned him punch from Natalia.

"Shut up, Antonio. Big brother, your friends are giving me a headache, can we hang out somewhere else?"

Ivan shook his head, laughing, "No way, they are too entertaining."

Natalia pouted, 'when was the last time I made big brother smile or laugh like that? Do I even make him laugh at all? Or smile?' she couldn't help but wonder. Such thought were not helping her, so she turned back the the conversation or more like argument.

"Let him be. If he wants to be constantly beaten up, then so be it." The sandy blond interrupted.

The sandy blond was pulled into an embrace by boy with wavy blond hair and blue eyes. "Ohohoho~ cold aren't we? What a tragic that there are two cold- uff!"

The wavy blond was interrupted by an elbow at him gut with the sandy blond yelling at him to let go. The sandy blond was pulled away by the sunny blond.

"Amigos, amigos stop fighting. Let's try to get along, sì?" The brunet protestef

"I'll stop fighting when Arthur agrees to marry me." The wavy blond responded.

"I'll stop when Francis drops dead!" The sandy blond, Arthur, retaliated.

The sunny blond glomped Arthur, "I'll stop when Artie marries me instead!" He shot a glare at Francis, "And I'll make sure no one dares to steal him away from me."

Arthur stomped on the sunny blonde's foot rather hard. "I'm not marrying anyone, Alfred what did I say about you hugging me all the time and that forsaken nickname?"

Francis sank on the ground with one hand over his heart, "Oh! My heart! How can you stand to break my poor heart, Arthur?"

Meanwhile the sunny blond, Alfred, whined, "Artie is so mean to me! He abuses me physically and emotionally!" Alfred then chuckled and leaded closer to Arthur, whispering something in his ear before he pushed Alfred back, his checks beat red.

"Y-you git!" Arthur yelled, slapping Alfred on the head.

Alfred simply laughed, then ran away, seeing the harsh glare Arthur sent him. Arthur's glare could kill all by itself, Alfred took a mental note to always keep people around when with Arthur for the rest of the day. Arthur then ran after him, yelling curses that would have put ghetto teens to shame.

Francis ran after them, yelling about how he needed to keep an eye on them. Antonio took the opportunity to slip away, saying something about Italian twins.

"Kesesesesese, looks like it's just us four... Us four..." Gilbert looked around then made a mad dash at seeing Natalia's glare. If looks could kill then Gilbert would have dropped dead, only to be killed yet again.

Natalia's glare dissapeared and her look even softened as she shifted her gaze towards Ivan. "Ivan, they are all gone, what should we do now?" she asked.

"Maybe we should get breakfast, or sit down on some benches or even both!" Irina suggested.

"That's a good idea, Irina. Let 's do that." Ivan agreed, with Natalia nodding in agreement.

The trio then made their way towards the cafeteria to get breakfast before the bell rung.

Two figures pushed themselves off from a building they were leaning on, watching the boisterous group.

The younger and smaller of the two, a girl with blonde hair and jade eyes spoke,

"Vash, they look like a group of bothersome troublemakers don't they?"

Vash, the elder brother with darker blond hair and minty green eyes nodded his head,

"They do. Lili, be careful not to hang out with them, preferably not at all. Who knows what kind of trouble they'll drag you in."

Lili nodded, "Yes, big brother."

~.~

The bell rung, snapping the tall Russian from his thoughts. He lazily looked at the clock hanging from the wall, 'time for second period already?' he packed his belonging together and headed out of the classroom. As he was walking, he could have sworn that he heard someone murmured something about him, but when he looked, his fellow students were talking about the newest Pokemon game instead. He shrugged then continued on. Lately, such misunderstandings were frequent and common. He had told his sisters about this, but Irina simply brushed it off as paranoia, while Natalia reassured him that it was his imagination. Still, this did not help him, and certainly did not stop him from hearing hurtful comments.

When he walked into his second period, he saw his frienemy, Alfred as well as Vladimir and Ailen. Vladimir had strawberry-blond hair with amber eyes with a mischievous glint. Ailen has black hair with sky blue eyes. Ivan made his way to his desk next to the window. It was a great spot surrounded by students and with a view of outside, but no one actually sat down next to him, making him feel a pang of loneness. At least Vladimir sat in front of him and Alfred behind him, so he wasn't completely alone.

He spent the next couple of minutes watching the class talk to friends they have made, or messing around with them, completely content in observing.

"Ivan! Do you have a marker I can borrow?" Vladimir asked him.  
Ivan shook his head, "I don't have one, sorry."

"Thank god," Ailen sighed in relief. "Honestly, Vlad, if you tag my phone number in the boy's restroom one more time I swear to god that I will kill you. Got a lot of interesting phone calls that week until I finally covered it up."

Vladimir was laughing loudly, "Common Len! That was hilarious!"

Ailen pushed Vladimir off his chair, but he was laughing too much to care.

"Remind me to change my number and not give you my new one." Ailen grumbled.

"Len! I'm sorry, just don't do that! I'm sorry!" Vladimir gasped between breaths.

Ivan chuckled. 'With friends like those how can I ever be bored, da?'

Then the bell rung as the teacher entered.

"Aright class calm down. Now let's get started okay?"

~.~

"You bastard! Get back here!" A girl yelled in rage.

Vladimir laughed like a mad man then ran behind Ivan, "No way! Good luck trying to get me away from Ivan!"

"Get away from big brother!" Natalia screeched, running towards the boys.

The girl was chasing Vladimir around Ivan, her brunette hair and normally warm green eyes flashing with pure loath.

"Yeah, Vladimir! Yet away from Ivan so I can kick your ass!"

"Irina! Help me get Vladimir away from Ivan!" Natalia commanded.

Irina simply laughed, "Common, Natalia, share Ivan. I'm sure you can do that."

"We all know Natalia is way to clingy towards Ivan. Besides the sight of a pissed off Elizaveta is way to funny. Kesesese." Gilbert laughed, enjoying the chase.

"That is, until she beats your ass with a frying pan, of course." Ailen reminded the albino.

"I don't know why you two like to bug poor Elizabeta all the time." Irina sighed.

"Hey! She's always messing with me to!" Valdimir protested.

"It's just too funny to mess with her!" Gilbert laughed.

"Why you little-!" Elizaveta cut herself off to trip Vladimir and sock Gilbert in the face.

Both boys got up, groaning, and went to chase the girl. Ailen joined the chase to hopefully get Vladimir out of trouble. Irina chased after them knowing that some of them, if not all, will need medical help afterwards. With a yelp and a woot, Ivan chased after the group for the sake of chasing, with Natalia running after Ivan. Ivan was happy to note that this was just a typical lunch for him.

* * *

**A/N: (EDIT): **

**Rewritten cause I got a new phone and can write my fics and posted them on here (hence the mistakes you may encounter but not all is gonna be the phone's fault) and I wanted to rewrite the first chapter before moving on.**

**Reviews are helpful and are my modivation**


	2. 2 - Those Feelings

**WARNING: Implied character death and mental illness. Also probably some mistakes for I do not have a beta.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Those Feelings**

The sun was blazing brightly, causing the running teen to become tired and sweaty far more sooner than normal. The teen did not know what he was running from, but he knew that his life depended on it. Suddenly a gun was fired and the teen panicked, running into a ally. He found himself in a dead end, turning to face his pursuer, seeing no other way out of this.  
"I would apologize, but I have nothing to apologize for. This is for the balance of the world, Ivan." A very familiar voice spoke to the panting teen.  
"That's bullshit. We all know that you only want the balance to tip in your favor." Ivan panted out, "But just know that fate will never allow the balance to go unbalanced for long." Then a shot was fired.

Ivan gasped and sat in bed, his heart racing and body trembling. 'Just that dream again...' he thought to himself. He never did remember the dream, but he knew that it occurred from time to time, a warning sign that he was going to fall into depression again.

A knock at the door jolted him from his thoughts, startling him. It was gentle, telling him it was Irina. Normally such a knock wouldn't have bothered him, but he began to feel irritated despite himself.

"Ivan! Wake up, it's time for school!" came Irina's calm voice.

"Fucking Irina! Don't startle me like that!" Ivan complained.

He heard a sigh before retreating footsteps, letting him know that Irina went to cook breakfast for the three of them. He got out of bed and went to get ready for school, joining the two sisters for breakfast.

The three of them lived together alone in a decent sized apartment. According to Irina, their parents had been somewhat wealthy and traveled around Ukraine, Russia, and Belarus, hence why the three children were born in the three countries. They had finally moved into the United States before passing away when Ivan was very young. Irina technically raised them since, living on the small fortune left to them from their parents.

"Did you have that dream again, Ivan?" Irina asked.

Ivan simply nodded. The first time it occurred, he immediately told his sisters. Irina and Natalia comforted him, telling him it was simple a bad dream. He had a feeling they were hiding something, but he didn't push them, thinking it wasn't important.

"I'm sure it wasn't important, since you don't remember it." Natalia spoke up, "after all, wouldn't you be able to remember it if it was?"

Ivan nodded absent-mindedly, pushing his plate away from him. He was only picking at he food due to the fact that he wasn't very hungry today. He grabbed his stuff and headed out the door, Irina gathering the dishes and Natalia putting the leftovers away. The two walked outside their apartment with Irina locking the door behind her. The two walked behind Ivan, allowing the teen to have the space both knew he desired.

Ivan honestly had no idea why he was so depressed. He had nothing to be depressed about, after all he had caring sisters, great friends, and friends he could always hang out with when he couldn't find his usual friends. Sure his life wasn't easy, but it was simple, warm, and comfortable. So why did he feel this way? He gripped his heart, feeling it feel heavy as it usually did when he had these thoughts. He continued walking, finding himself ask 'why?' to a decent amount of questions that couldn't be answered no matter how much he thought. When he approached the school, he went on his own, not feeling up to hang out with anyone. He knew he would just snap at them, and that made him feel even worst than what he already is.

His thoughts drifted back to his mysterious dream he had forget. All he knew about the dream was that it freaked him out and made him feel anxious, maybe even paranoid. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped a hundred feet. He immediately pulled himself away from the person, startled.

"Oh Ivan! I'm so sorry!" Elizaveta apologized, "I didn't know you were deep in thought. I was wanted to know why you are alone."

Ivan shook his head, "It's fine, Elizaveta. I just wanted to be alone for a bit."

Elizaveta nodded then checked her phone, "Might as well start walking, the bell is going to ring anytime soon."

Ivan nodded, not bothering to check the time, then started to walk towards his first period. He looked behind him and to a mixture of disappointment and relief, found that Elizaveta was gone.

~.~

Ivan's day passed by fairly quickly, though his lunch break had passed by too slow for his liking. When he got home, he helped himself to leftover breakfast, heating it up. Then went to his room were he attempted to start on his homework, but was too distracted to do much. He settled on going out on a walk to distract himself, listening to music from his iPod. He wasn't sure how much time he was gone, but when he came back, he took a nap then started on his homework. It took a while, but when he was finally done, he took a shower, then got ready for bed.

~.~

Over the week, Ivan's mood steadily got worst. He snapped at his sisters more often and avoided all his friends, preferring to either sit separately or walk around the school. He found himself getting his homework done later than usual and sleeping once he got home. At night, his dreams were plagued with forgotten nightmares.

He was certain that someone was stalking him, for he always felt someone's eyes on him, but everytime he looked, no one paid him no mind. It was starting to get to Ivan, and, naturally, Natalia and Irina was getting worried. Other than those two, no one bothered Ivan. During this time, Ivan's grades dropped slightly as well. It got to Ivan. Everything just got to him.

It started out fairly normal. At least, as normal for Ivan during his depressed state. The loneliness began to be too much for Ivan, the voice of his self-loathing was too loud. The voices often told him that he wasn't good enough to continue living. That his "friends" didn't really want to be friends with him, after all, he was large and intimidating. Maybe it was his smile, the voices taunted, the innocent smile that gave off am air of creepiness. Ivan wasn't sure, he thought his smile was warm and soft, putting people at ease, the voices differ though.

He wanted comfort, someone to talk to. Sure he had other people to go to, like Gilbert and Vladimir, who can be serious despite their looks, and the ever caring Elizaveta. But he decided to go to his sister, Irina. The bell had just rung, so he decided to wait for her so they could walk to class together, like they would commonly do. While waiting, he saw Natalia, who decided to wait along with him, like she always does. At last, Irina came, and they started to walk, only to be joined by Gilbert. The three struck up a conversation, unaware that for Ivan, the voices were only getting louder. Suddenly, he stopped walking, the three pausing as well.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Irina asked.

Then the voices stopped, with tears coming down from Ivan's eyes. He let out a strangled sob and clung to Irina, letting all the frustration, grief, and self-loathing burst free in the form tears. Ivan's knees became weak and he sunk to the floor, Irina sinking down with him. She tenderly embraced him while Ivan cried. He dimly noticed someone asking if he was alright, whether or not that person was answered, he'll never know nor care. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Natalia's Mary Janes and leggings. He blocked his sight by buried his face in his hands. After the tardy bell rung a few moments later, he shakily got on his feet and noticed that only Irina remained. He wasn't that surprised, after all, Gilbert, despite his attitude, was never late to class and even got good grades when he tried. Natalia didn't want to be late. He couldn't blame them for leaving him.

He headed to class. He refused Irina's offer to go to the nurse's office, after all, that would only bring more troubles. After thanking her, the pale blond entered his class, hoping that Irina didn't get into too much trouble for his sake. Neither siblings noticed the blond walk away to head to class after witnessing Ivan's entire breakdown.

All during first period, Ivan couldn't shake the feeling the someone was watching him from the window next to the door.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Ugghhh feels for Ivan since depression sucks (is it reoccurring?) but it was necessary cause the mental illness Ivan has has depression as a symptom. The other one I tried making it clear too. Also I just realized how two of my friends resembles Irina and Natalia. One of the is an ex-stalker so yeah. I want to hear what you think is going to happen so leave a review or what not. I'm not giving any spoilers though ;D**


	3. 3 - New Member!

**I hope that I ****didn't make any characters too OOC manz :3**

**Moldova - Andrei**

* * *

**Chapter 3: New Member!**

Ivan and Natalia made their way in the secret base their friends had established. It was really just a spot were they all hung out after school, but everyone insisted on calling it a secret base. It was secluded, no one bugged them, they bugged no one. Ivan sat on a small pillar, making him even taller than he usually was. Natalia stood next to him as usual, glaring at any other student not part of their group who stared at them for too long. Everyone was there and greeted the two, including Vladimir's younger brother, Andrei. The red-eyed brown haired came to their school from his elementary school after school, just to see his elder brother. Nobody questioned Ivan's sudden good mood, a sharp contrast from the depressed mood he was in just that morning.

Elizaveta was having an argument with both Gilbert and Vladimir, Ailen looking uncomfortable. Andrei was hugging Vladimir's leg, the strawberry blond petting the brunet's head.

"Hey, where's Irina?" Elizaveta asked at last, just before the argument got physical.

"She said she needed to take care of something," Ivan responded.

Elizaveta nodded, watching amusingly as Ailen and Vladimir talked. Everyone in the group knew that the two had something more then just friendship going on. Not that the two boys ever denied it, inflaming Elizaveta's suspicion that the two were dating.

Ivan began to converse with Natalia, feeling at ease when she wasn't being possessive. Gilbert and Elizaveta started a small chat, not fighting for once. A little while later, Irina walked up to the group, poking a short pale blond with violet eyes on his back, forcing him to walk forwards.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I brought someone interesting! He says his name is Tino."

Natalia looked the newcomer over once, looking disinterested. "Why is he interesting?" she asked bluntly.

Irina poked him in the back again, "Tell them what you told me, Blondie."

"Hello everyone! My name is Tino! I have been hired to follow you guys, especially Ivan."

"Why?!" everyone demanded.

The blond smiled, "To keep the balance, or so says the boss. I can't reveal who he is, or who I work for. He can be quite scary if he wants to be, and I don't want to get him mad!"

Natalia marched up to Tino, "Why the hell not? Tell us who he is, and I'll beat him up!"

"Natalia, you can't force a person to tell you information, you'll never get it that way." Irina chided.

Elizaveta nodded, "So you say that you were hired?" Tino nodded. "Good, so you can switch sides, right?"

"Eliza... What are you planning?" Gilbert asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I guess I could. My boss won't like it, but I could."

Elizaveta smirked, "Then join our side."

"Or else what?" Tino asked, a serious look on his face.

"Or else Natalia and I are going to beat the information out of you."

"Why are you suggesting this, Eliza?" Gilbert asked.

Natalia stared at Tino cautiously, "I don't trust the kid. He could easily backstab us."

"I say that we keep him around. I doubt that he is like that." Vladimir disagreed.

Elizaveta looked shocked, "Are we actually agreeing on something?

"It appears so, no matter how unlikely that is." Vladimir agreed.

"I agree with Vlad," Alien spoke up, "I doubt he'll betray us. He doesn't really have a reason to, I hope."

"I found out that he saw you're breakdown, Ivan. I think we should keep him in order to keep him close and silent," Irina offered. "Plus He'll be useful as a spy."

Everyone looked to Ivan to make the final decision, for votes were not practiced in the group. Ivan sat up and announced, "I say we keep him around. He will make sure to stay quiet about what you saw, da? Plus you will be a new friend!" Tino nodded, feeling Natalia poke his back rather harshly. "Then we have a new comrade everyone!"

"Kneel before Ivan!" Natalia declared, forcing Tino to kneel by kicking the back of his knees. Tino awkwardly kneeled in front of Ivan. "Now vow that you'll be loyal to Ivan which includes obeying his word, respecting him, and above all, never abandoning him. Once you are a member, there is no backing out."

"What if I break the vow?" Tino asked.

"Then the Destino will have to pound you into submission." Natalia answered coldly. Everyone shifted uncomfortably, for some, they knew how it felt.

Tino slowly nodded then said the vow, pleasing everyone.

"Welcome to the Destino!" Elizaveta chirped. "It's not really that bad despite the vow. Honor it, and you will have a great time with us! Ivan is really not that bad, everyone here had a problem and we all went to Ivan for help-"

"More like he and his sisters came to us," Gilbert interrupted, grumbling. Elizaveta hit him on the side of his head.

"Don't interrupt me, stupid. Anyways, he helped us and all he asked is for us to be friends with him. Now we are a big happy family."

"A family that argues a lot and is forced to stay together," Gilbert grumbled more.

"Oh, shut up you. Don't be mad that Ivan didn't helped you at all."

"I have every right to be resentful. He forced me to join without anything in return."

"What happened to make you all want to join?" Tino asked.

Elizaveta turned to face Tino, "That is up to everyone to tell you but I was forced to do some unpleasant favors by both Gilbert and his younger brother, Ludwig. I wanted out, and Ivan got me out. Now I am his friend."

"I was forced to join when Luddy and I lost a pretty big fight. The losers had to do whatever the winners wanted. Ivan wanted me as a friend while Alfred wanted Luddy to change from his brief period of harshness."

"Oh yeah, I remember," Tino recalled. "There was a big fight with Feliciano, Ludwig, Kiku and some others against Alfred, Ivan, Arthur, Yao, and Francis. Though Francis ended up being beaten before being rescued by Arthur and Alfred. Something like that."

Elizaveta nodded, "That's right. Ivan saved us, but he decided to keep us around after the fight."

Vladimir shrugged, "I wanted a job to help my parents out."

"I wanted more clothes!" Andrei chipped.

Tino blinked, "Even this little boy joined?"

"Oh course," Elizaveta answered, "We're just a group of friends, it's not like we're doing anything illegal."

"I wanted more friends." Ailen piped.

"See? Everyone gets what they want, and in return, I get friends!" Ivan pointed out. "You get the freedom to go back to you're boss, but in return, you must tell us everything and keep you're mouth shut, da?"

Tino nodded meekly, he could take care of himself just fine, but he was up against Ivan, his scary sister Natalia, as well as Gilbert and Elizaveta, all of them are well known to be great fighters. Plus they had two more people to fight alongside them. Tino highly doubt that they would force the kid to fight. He wouldn't stand a chance, so the best option was to not be seen as an enemy. Besides everyone looked friendly and the group seemed to be entertaining.

Irina gasped, "Oh look at the time. It's already half past four! We should all take our leave now." She turned to Tino, "Be here after school alright? You are to report on what you find out from now on, okay? Don't disappoint us."

The group then split off for the day, waving good bye to the other members.

~.~

Natalia kept a close watch on the newest member, Tino. She didn't trust him, but Ivan seemed to like him enough, so she decided to not harm him. So far, he kept his promise, reporting to Ivan on what he was told and observed. Through the blond, the group learned that Neutrino, a loose group of students only kept together by the desire to be left alone from the drama of others, was keeping a close eye on them. The group was discussing on what to do with the new information.

"I say we confront them, they can't do this for no good reason!" Elizaveta demanded.

"I say we just let them observe it's not we are doing anything bad." Vladimir objected.

"I say we do on our thing and they do theirs." Ivan decided. Just like that, the subject was dropped.

Natalia shifted her gaze to scan the students passing by. She spotted Alfred and his group of friends and wrinkled her nose in disgust. She knew that they were suspicious of Ivan and even extended it to their group. When the group passed by, Natalia spotted Alfred's eyes shift, watching them from the corner of his eyes. She immediately grew suspicious, for it seems like the Neutrino weren't the only ones keeping their eye on them.

~.~

"What are we going to do with Alfred and his group? What are they called, Flamma right?" Natalia asked Irina softly.

The two were sitting on the couch, watching TV, while Ivan was in his room. The two spoke in whispers in order to make sure Ivan did not overhear them.

Irina nodded, "They will definitely be trouble later on. We just can't do anything to them or else we'll be seen as trying to upset the balance. Then the Neutrino will have an excuse to take action against us."

Natalia agreed, "Visa versa also applies, the only thing they can do is watch us."

"Only if they can convince Neutrino that we are trying to upset the balance. If they can do that, then we are in trouble. We will have no choice but to retaliate and I'm sure you know how that is going to end..." Irina trailed off.

Natalia nodded, "Yeah I do. We have to stop them from getting Neutrino's permission to attack us. We can't just straight out attack them though... We have to sabotage their plans then. Using our new spy then."

Irina furrowed her eyebrows, "We can do that but... I'm sure that will only lead to disaster. Instead we can only protect Ivan and make sure the fighting doesn't reach him. We can... We can put him there for a while."

Natalia gasped, "There?! Why there? We haven't been there in such a long time and who knows what will happen when Ivan goes there. He could be killed!"

Irina looked at her younger sister grimly, "For now, it is our only choice. We don't even have to go in. Just hide him along the border and make it seem like he's in it."

Natalia shook her head, "Sister, I don't think this is a good idea... I'm not even sure if he's even safe on the border."

"It is the only plan we have so far."

Natalia sighed, "We'll go along with that plan, but if anyone thinks of a better plan then we are abandoning this one."

Irina nodded in agreement, "Then like usual Plan Birthright would be our trump card."

Natalia nodded grimly, "I hope that things don't come down to that."

* * *

**A/N: So we now have some action brewing between as you can guess, Flamma (NATO) (Latin for flame I know I suck at naming things) vs Destino (Warsaw Pact) (Spanish for destiny I think. Don't ask me why I just like the sound of it) with Neutrino (some particle with no charge it's different from a neutron) as like the peace makers I guess. Their job is to make sure no fight ensures after "the big fight" (World War 2). Makes sense? Yeah I don't really know myself. Oh well. So anyways I hope that I didn't confuse you too much I just wanted to arouse curiosity. I hope I didn't fail QwQ. Anyways leave a review because they make my day? See all ya later hopefully. -throws a towel over your eyes and disappears- **


End file.
